


Looking for opportunities

by stormwreath



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The client wants help to find a missing person. Lilah senses an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beer_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/gifts).



He was remarkably good looking. Lilah appreciated that distantly, as she might a work of art.

"We can find your missing person, but with only a name..."

"I have a picture." Teenage boy: non-descript, face in the crowd. "It's important that I find him."

"Pay our fees, we will." She offered her warmest smile as he left.

 

"Security? Give me a complete scan of my last client."

The results were... surprising. Somebody wanted that boy badly -- which might make finding him _first _quite profitable. Smiling, Lilah set off for Files and Records, carrying the photograph of this 'John Connor'...


End file.
